Devuelta a Casa
by BlackSky83
Summary: Tsuna vencio a Byakuran y volvio a su tiempo, continuando con su viaje de ser el décimo Vongola. Pero ¿Que paso con el Tsuna del futuro? Aquel que se estaba despertando después de fingir haber muerto. ¿Como fue el rencuentro con su familia?- Mal summery, lo se xd. Es un One-shot, no tiene parejas. c: Disfruten!


**Hola Minna-san! :3 Aquí les traigo un one-shot que llevo pensando un tiempo. c: Ojala les guste. **

* * *

Tsuna miro el cofre frente él mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los pasos de su familia acercándose.

¿Hace cuánto no los veía? No lo sabía. Después de haber sido disparado por las balas de Soichi todo había parecido un corto sueño. Pero estaba consciente de que había sido todo menos eso. Su familia había sufrido su muerte y la de muchos otros. Su familia del pasado había sido forzada a acabar con esta guerra que él no había podido combatir… Sí, eso había sido todo menos un corto sueño.

Escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban más y tuvo la tentación de huir, correr de su propia familia. Pero ¿Quién los culparía? No estaba preparado, simplemente no estaba preparado para recibir las miradas adoloridas y de odio que estaba seguro le darían sus guardianes.

-Décimo…- Una voz demasiado conocida susurro a sus espaldas, pero Tsuna no tuvo el valor de girarse. Décimo… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Hayato no lo llamaba de esa forma? ¿Realmente le odiaría tanto?

Tsuna junto todo el valor que tenía y con un último suspiro se giró hacía su familia. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Hayato lo veía con el dolor y la traición clara en sus ojos, Yamamoto lo miraba con tristeza, Chrome al igual que Lambo evitaban si quiera dirigirle una pequeña mirada, Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro tenía una expresión claramente enojada. Les mantuvo las miradas y recibió abiertamente todo el odio que creyó se merecía.

Hayato se acercó a su jefe, a su amigo, a su familia, a su cielo. El cielo que creyó muerto pero que ahora estaba claramente frente a él. Apreto los puños con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento deposito aquel golpe sobre la mejilla del castaño.

-¿Qué pensabas al hacer algo tan estúpido?- El leal mano derecha le grito a su jefe, su largo cabello cubriendo su rostro, su puño todavía donde anteriormente había estado el Décimo Vongola.

-G-Gomen…- El castaño bajo la mirada mientras se sobaba un poco el lugar lastimado. Escucho como alguien caía de golpe y al alzar la mirada vio a su guardián de la tormenta llorando silenciosamente.

Quiso ir hasta él, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero su guardián de la lluvia se le adelanto, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su compañero y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No diré que este plan fue uno de mis favoritos, pero resulto. Aun así, Tsuna, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- En los diez años que conocía a Yamamoto jamás había escuchado su voz tan quebrada como cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

-N-No podía. Confió completamente en ustedes… pero tenía que ser real, si no Byakuran no lo hubiera creído.- La oración salió en apenas un susurro, pero en el silencio del bosque pareció un grito. La voz del cielo estaba triste, dolida, arrepentida… Rota. Y sus guardianes sabían que él debió haber sufrido igual o más que ellos, pero algunos aun creían que era una ilusión, una ilusión creada por sus mentes para hacerlos feliz, aunque sea un momento, en aquel mundo donde no tenían un cielo.

El primero en aceptarlo, sorpresivamente, fue el joven guardián del rayo, que después de un poco de meditación, corrió a los brazos de su hermano y lloro. Lloro todo lo que no había llorado cuando pensó que su hermano había muerto. Lloro todo el dolor que había estado guardando por meses. Lloro por todo lo que alguna vez le hubiera dolido. Y Tsuna no pudo hacer más que consolar al pequeño Bovino entre sus brazos.

-De verdad… Lo lamento. No quería hacerles esto. Y-Yo entenderé si no me perdonan, pero quiero que sepan que enserio lo lamento y estos meses sin ustedes, fue lo peor que eh sentido en mucho tiempo, y eso que yo solo lo creí unos minutos. R-Realmente L-Lo s-s-siento.- Término sollozando al final, temiendo lo que su familia diría. Pero nadie menciono palabra, todo el lugar se mantenía en silencio.

-Bossu… ¿No lo vuelva a hacer, ne?- Con la cara aun llena de lágrimas, Chrome le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al joven castaño antes de unirse al abrazo.

-Kufufufu Ten más cuidado Tsunayoshi, no quiero que mi contenedor muera y mucho menos ver a mi pequeña Nagi triste.- Mukuro trato de ocultar sus sentimientos con las palabras arrogantes y burlonas que siempre usaba, pero Tsuna podía ver tras esa mascara. Mukuro se sentía feliz y aliviado de ver al hombre que lo salvo de sí mismo, a salvo.

-Eso fue demasiado EXTREMO Sawada.- Ryohei lo reprendió de la forma que solo Ryohei podría hacerlo. Tsuna sabía que su guardián del sol, aunque un poco dolido y decepcionado, no estaba enojado con él. No. Estaba enojado con él mismo por no haber protegido a su hermano menor y Tsuna sabía que durante su muerte, Ryohei se había estado culpando, eso era una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía el mafioso, volver su sol una pequeña y triste llama. Se encargaría de devolverlo a su forma original, no importaba cuánto tardaría, lo haría.

Tsuna sintió un aura asesina acercándose a él y solo tuvo tiempo de empujar a sus dos acompañantes antes de ser golpeado contra un árbol, una Tonfa en su cuello lo mantenía sobre la planta.

-Pude haber accedido a tu estúpido plan, pero eso no significa que me gustara. Vuelve a hacer algo similar y te morderé hasta la muerte.- Y con eso Hibari Kyoya desapareció del lugar. Tsuna respiro hondo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sentía bien. Se alegraba que de su familia lo regañara, cada uno a su propia manera, eso solo era otra representación del cariño que le tenía y Tsuna era feliz, feliz porque su familia le perdonara. Bueno, casi toda.

-Hayato, Takeshi …- Tsuna se levantó con cuidado del suelo, pues su cuerpo había estado inmóvil unos meses y el movimiento le era un poco difícil. Aun así, como pudo, camino hasta ellos.

Ambos hombres tenían su mirada gacha, evitando los grandes ojos cafés de su jefe. Tsuna sabía que de todas las personas que sufrieron su muerte los más afectados fueron sus guardianes, y entre sus guardianes, los más afectados habían sido Gokudera y Yamamoto, su mano derecha y su mano izquierda respectivamente.

El castaño sabía que los dos se sentían traicionados, pues se suponía eran los subordinados más confiables del Décimo Vongola, y aun así ese mismo jefe Vongola los había excluido del plan de su propia muerte. Se sentían lastimados, traicionados pero sobre todo dolidos y decepcionados. Habían perdido un poco la confianza en su jefe y Tsuna sabía que le tomaría un tiempo reconstruirla. Pero al igual que con Ryohei, lo haría, reconstruiría esa confianza sin importar el costo.

Paso un brazo por cada hombro de sus dos guardianes y los abrazo con fuerza. Aun así, aquel abrazo tan afectuoso no estaba reciebiendo respuesta.

-Lo lamento. No sé cómo se los podre recompensar, pero lo hare. Los extrañe y en este momento los necesito. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero necesito a mis mejores amigos junto a mí. Lo lamento mucho. Y-Yo no quise…- Su oración fue cortada por sus dos guardianes, que finalmente le regresaron el abrazo. Se mantuvieron en silencio y poco a poco todos sus guardianes lo rodearon, entripándolo entre un gran abrazo grupal. Todos sosteniéndolo como su fuera a desaparecer, como su esto fuese solo un simple sueño.

-Claro que te perdonamos Tsuna. Eres nuestro cielo, donde nos sostenemos y el que nos guía. Ya vivimos sin un cielo, y no es algo a lo que quiera volver. Aun asi…- Yamamoto dejo la oración en el aire y un aura sadica parecida a la de su tutor empezó a rodear a sus guardianes. Esto no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

-Abra algunas nuevas reglas. Como, "no harás planes estúpidos antes de hablarlo con todos tus guardianes.".- Termino la oración Gokudera, su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su jefe. Tsuna hizo un pequeño quejido y lloro internamente al imaginarse todas las estúpidas y demasiado sobre-protectoras reglas que sus guardianes pondrían.

-Te lo tienes merecido, dame-tsuna. Aunque, lo hiciste bien.- Un bebe con traje hablo desde la rama de un árbol, llamando la atención de la décima generación.

-Reborn….- Tsuna mantenia sus ojos es su ex – tutor, el cual había perdido hace aproximadamente un año.

-Es bueno tenerte devuelta.- Fue todo lo que dijo como saludo, pues sabía que su tutor no era para sentimentalismos.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Décimo.- Reborn le dedico una de esas extrañas sonrisas cariñosas que pocas veces se veía en el infante, antes de desaparecer.

-Vamos a casa Tsuna.- Hablo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del castaño.

El Décimo Vongola sonrió. No hubiera podido pedir una mejor familia. Y así, la décima generación Vongola camino hasta la mansión, la cual ahora perecía nunca haber sido destruida.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Me encanta hacer One-shots, deja como el misterio de que paso antes/después. Wuajaja. **

**Bueno, espero que si les gustara x3. Déjenme sus opiniones y nos leemos pronto! :3 **


End file.
